Over-the-top (OTT) content can be delivered in layer 2 or layer 3 of an Internet Protocol infrastructure. The data packets associated with the OTT are typically treated as general Internet traffic and given a “best effort” quality of service.
Some OTT content may be associated with video packets sent by a third party video service provider. However, when video packets sent as OTT content are treated on a “best effort” basis, the transmission of the video packets may be “bursty” when the internet traffic becomes congested or a high volume of higher priority data traffic is transmitted. As a result, the video quality may suffer. For example, the video may be degraded or pixelated, which leads to an unsatisfactory experience for the user.
Current solutions to this issue include adjustments made by the third party service provider applications, such as buffering or decreasing the quality of video based on the transmission quality. Other solutions, include the user manually adjusting the configuration of a local router at the location of the user. However, manually adjusting the configuration of the local router requires the user to know specific information associated with the video packets (e.g., the source IP address, packet identifiers, and the like). In addition, the configuration change is static.